Esa persona
by Lady Paper
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Kaito enfrentara su verdad cara a cara con esa persona tan especial para él? Y si fuera cierto que Kaito y Shinichi son primos. ¿Cuánto dolor se puede llegar a sentir por ocultar la verdad? Son sólo 4 capitulos. TERMINADO
1. No mires: Ignorar es ser feliz

Por internet circula un rumor (infundado) de que Shinichi Kudo y Kaito Kuroba son primos. ¿Qué pasaría si así fuera? Por otra parte ¿Qué pasaría si Kaito se enfrenta su verdad cara a cara con esa persona tan especial para él?

Esta es una pequeña, y mi primera, historia. Tiene sólo dos capítulos y se basa en posibilidades y suposiciones más que en la historia en si. Espero me disculpen por las divagaciones tan extrañas, pero bueno, algún día publicaré algo en relación a esas divagaciones.

Me declaro fan de Kaito Kid, así que podrán leer algunas cosillas mías sobre este personaje uno de estos días. Tengo varas cosas escritas, pero recién ahora me animo a publicarlas. Bueh... otra declaración... soy la reina de la tragedia y del drama, pero espero que les guste mi fic, aunque confieso que me conformo con publicarlo pues para mí será valor agregado si pueden dejar reviews. No los espero, pero son bien recibidos. Gracias por leerme.

Ultima declaración...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Gosho Aoyama (Pero es un gusto tomarselos prestados por un ratito ^^)

* * *

**Esa persona**

Kaito Kid tomó aquella _joya._ Un perfecto ámbar sin valor alguno. Lo levantó lentamente, lo observó a la luz de la luna y al momento vio el resplandor rojizo.

En sus ojos se asomaron dos lágrimas sin caer. La había encontrado y nunca fue lo que había pensado.

Con la decepción más amarga, se dio vuelta para huir con _la joya_, pero al momento vio que la puerta se abría lenta y pesadamente.

Tomó su lanza naipes y dispuso su defensa pero lo que vio fueron unos gastados zapatos muy familiares.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud. Kaito recorrió con la mirada a esa persona que se le aparecía frente a frente, desde el suelo hasta su barbilla. No pudo levantar la vista hacia el rostro porque el miedo le invadió.

¡No era posible! ¡Esa persona no! Si se encontraban de frente sabría quien era.

La puerta se abrió completamente y ambos se miraron cara a cara. Los ojos de Kaito se expandieron al infinito y sus pupilas se dilataron. La confianza desapareció súbitamente de su rostro y un Kaito aterrado y sorprendido supo que todo el circo de mentiras habían terminando pero que la vergüenza del engaño era lo que no podría soportar. Se dijo: ¡No mires! ¡No por favor, no así! ¡No ahora!

Esa persona dio un paso atrás y ambos sintieron como el silencio se apoderó del lugar y del tiempo. Apenas lo vio, lo supo.

Un hilo de lágrimas plateadas y un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas del joven mago. Temblaba. Fue un encuentro gélido y lleno de confusión, totalmente alejado de la comprensión que hubiera esperado el joven delincuente y absolutamente insospechado para ambos. Kaito sintió su cuerpo como si estuviera flotando en alguna parte, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez de aquel ser tan querido.

Esa persona, tan sorprendida como Kaito, dio un paso hacia el costado pero Kaito corrió a abrazarle.

- "Perdóname por ser quien soy ahora. Nunca pensé que…"

Después de haber aceptado el abrazo de él, esa persona lo abrazó con dulzura. Kaito notó que algo rígido se escondía entre sus ropas.

Un sonido metálico sonó a sus espaldas y el mago notó el percutor de un arma apuntándolos a ambos. Kaito recién pudo notar que lo sentido antes era un arma. En los ojos de esa persona ocurrió una transformación; del cariño infinito a la disposición de matar por amor. Aquella persona lo apartó de un empujón rápida y violentamente.

Él, que ya tenía su lanzador de naipes en las manos, adaptó en una fracción de segundos la presión del arma y volteó rápidamente antes de caer. No permitiría que esa persona manchara sus manos por su culpa, ni mucho menos que le mataran. Giró sobre sus talones y los tres dispararon al mismo tiempo.

Sólo un proyectil cumplió su objetivo. El naipe de Kaito cortó el índice derecho del hombre de negro.

Los otros dos proyectiles terminaron en un cuerpo diferente al previsto. El impacto fue tan fuerte que el cuerpo de Kaito fue suspendido a centímetros del suelo por ambas balas. Un segundo eterno en el que esa persona creyó morir. El cuerpo del chico cayó al suelo exangüe. Su chaqueta blanca ahora se teñía de escarlata y su monóculo rodó hasta que perdió equilibrio.

Esa persona cayó de rodillas al suelo con expresión vacía. Como si no tuviera alma en el cuerpo. Se perdían, ambos se perdían para siempre.

De pronto otra puerta se abrió abruptamente y los jóvenes detectives descubrieron la escena. El hombre de negro huyó a pedir refuerzos.

Los detectives se acercaron rápidamente al cuerpo de Kaito. El detective moreno notó que seguía con vida. El más pequeño remeció a esa persona, la que al fin mostró algo en sus ojos; terror y dolor. El grito fue traspasador.

Fuera de la puerta desde la que había desaparecido el hombre de negro, se sintió a muchos otros correr.

Esa persona se arrastró hasta Kaito, lo abrazó y le besó tiernamente su frente. Afuera sonaban sirenas de patrullas y los pasos de los hombres de negro se alejaron, a la vez que voces indicaban huir.

Aquella persona pidió a los jóvenes detectives que sacaran al malherido Kaito, que lo llevaran al hospital y que le cambiaran parte de sus ropas. Nadie se enteraría de la verdadera identidad del ladrón 1412. Entretendría a la policía. Alegaría secuestro y defensa propia frente al disparo contra el hombre de negro. Le creerían. Lo sabía.

Al levantar a Kaito, este abrió levemente los ojos.

- "No te vayas, no me dejes."

- "Nunca lo haré, Kaito. Iré contigo muy pronto."

Esa persona acarició delicadamente la cabeza de Kaito y le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

El pequeño detective miró fijamente a esa persona desde la puerta trasera. Eran idénticas… definitivamente era esa persona.

Al salir, los detectives cambiaron parte de su ropa con la de Kid. El detective de Osaka quiso saber porqué no era posible entregar a Kid.

- "Porque Kaito Kid es mi primo, Kaito Kuroba."


	2. Esa persona: La pérdida de la ignorancia

II

Shinichi y Heiji se vieron en problemas para llevar a Kaito al hospital. Estaban casi rodeados por la policía y nadie debía verlos. Al salir a la calle vieron la necesidad de un automóvil. De pronto uno entró por la calle de servicio, se detuvo en seco y retrocedió.

- ¡Shin, sube rápido!.

Yusaku Kudo se apeó del auto y ayudó a Heiji a acomodar a Kaito.

- Papá ¿Cómo supiste…?

- Desde hace 9 años cuido a tu primo en las sombras. Por lo que me contaste al teléfono supe que Kid, es decir Kaito, estaba a punto de descubrir algo importante. Sé que los hombres de negro no lo hubieran dejado vivo después de esto… y a ti tampoco de haberte visto alguien…

… ¿Te vieron?… ¡Rayos! Ya hablaremos de eso.

- Está muy mal ¿Qué sabes de él, papa?

- Todo.

En el hospital Heiji tuvo que despedirse. Kazuha lo llamó pues esperaba verlo y amenazó con seguirlo si no aparecía. Nadie debía enterarse sobre Kaito.

Shinichi y su padre se quedaron esperando. Shin quiso un zumo y fue por uno a la expendedora.

En el cuarto contiguo, estaba Kaito Kuroba resistiendo el dolor. No se sabía si lograría mejorar. La pérdida de sangre fue muchísima y las balas dieron en su pulmón derecho y la otra muy cerca del corazón. El compromiso vital de esos órganos era muy grande. Deliraba, y veía a su padre. Quería irse con él y preguntarle ¿Estás vivo o muerto?… Afuera sólo estaba el padre de Shinichi.

Al atardecer, quemando el sol, Yusaku Kudo volteó hacia la puerta al escuchar los pasos de esa persona.

Muda, esa persona avanzó por el pasillo de la sala de espera proyectando su sombra larguísima con ayuda del sol. Yusaku detuvo el avance de esa persona al ponerse frente a frente.

- No es bueno que vengas. Siembras la duda y podrías delatarlo.

- Yo necesitaba saber cómo está, señor.

El señor Kudo sujetó firmemente del chaleco a la chica que tenía frente a sí y, azotándola contra la muralla, bloqueó cualquier movimiento que quisiera hacer.

La imagen de un hombre maltratando a una chica, Aoko Nakamori, pudo ser chocante para cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena, pero nadie estuvo allí para observarla en aquel momento.

- ¡No estuviste con él durante tantos años y ahora te interesas por él!

- Señor Kudo, ¡suélteme¡

- Has perdido facultades. Eres demasiado alto para ser una chica que es más menuda que tu hijo, Toichi Kuroba.

De pronto Aoko Nakamori cerró los ojos, se desembarazó de Kudo y se quitó la máscara.

- Tan astuto como siempre, Yusaku Kudo.

- Tu hijo se muere, Kuroba. Tómatelo en serio.

- Qué sabes tú cómo me siento… - dijo Toichi mirando hacia el horizonte con un rostro impasible.

- Lo abandonaste por cumplir lo que _tu _creías tu misión y por culpa de tu reaparición...

- Debía proteger a mi familia. Tuve que abandonarlos para protegerlos

- ¡Yo protegí a mi familia abandonando mi vida anterior, no a ellos!

- Sabes que no pude hacer eso.

- Maldita obsesión tuya… eres un…

Toichi Kuroba cayó al suelo sin decir nada. Yusaku estaba furioso.

Shinichi nunca había visto así a su padre por lo que decidió esperar. Hacía muchos años que no veía a su tío. Ciertamente eran la misma persona.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Era la señora Kuroba. Años de experiencia le enseñaron a no sorprenderse de nada que viniera de su esposo ni de su hijo, pero esta vez todo había ido muy lejos.

El mago desaparecido, sin poder mirar a su esposa a los ojos, se levantó y observó el monóculo que llevaron tanto él como su hijo, y lloró.

En la otra habitación Kaito llamaba en silencio a Aoko. En otro hogar la chica se veía al espejo cuando notó el reflejo de Kaito detrás suyo. Aoko no volteó pero lo supo. Kaito se despidió de ella haciendo una señal con la mano y regalándole una rosa que sólo se podía ver, pero no tocar. Él se puso su monóculo y su sombrero. Ella cerró lo ojos y ahogó un sollozo.

Con una bomba de humo hizo el último acto de su vida y desapareció.

* * *

Una aclaración:

Ya saben uds. que por internet circula un rumor falso que relaciona a Kuroba como primo de Kudo. me pareció que una buena forma de matar el rumor era matar esta historia.

Bueno, espero que puedan leer mi próximo fic. Este será más entretenido y livianito, pero con tintes de drama que les aseguro les gustará. En mi próximo fic reviviré al ladrón y mago más encantador del mundo del cómic.

Léanme y déjenme reviews, please!!!

Sólo por ahora... "Mi más sincero pésame a nosotras, las fans de Kaito Kid"


	3. Ella

III

Ella

Dos sombras pasaron a su alrededor, y sólo una logró hacerse ver, nítida y resplandeciente. Una jovencita encantadora, a cuyo alrededor aleteaban querubines, pero ella no se daba cuenta. Levantó la vista y encontró muchas sombras más, algunas más luminosas que otras, y de esas sólo unas pocas eran como manchas difusas de colores, en concreto, tres.

Miró hacia atrás porque una potente energía le ordeno hacerlo y vio una luminosidad extraordinaria, magnífica y sublime. Se sintió confortado y de pronto un calor acogedor llenó todo su ser, ya no recordaba nada, ni a nadie y se encaminó feliz hacia aquella luz.

Las sombras se dispersaron, incluso aquellas que tenían cierto color que las destacaba. Sólo tres se quedaron allí. Una sombra azul índigo, otra de color rosa y la última era aquella que tenía forma humana, la muchacha encantadora, pero nadie estuvo allí para verlo desde aquella perspectiva.

Las sombras difusas se aproximaron, pero manchas de corrientes contrarias los alejaron entre sí, y ya nada pudo volver a juntarlas tanto como en un momento lo hicieron. Luego desaparecieron por el mismo camino que las otras sombras tomaron, pero fueron perdiendo su brillo, hasta que una desapareció por completo.

La sombra con forma humana, la de aquella chica, permaneció allí brillando cada vez más hasta que, como una supernova explotó y se extinguió.

Nakamori Aoko ese día se sentó delante del altar en el que Chikage Kuroba instaló las cenizas de su único hijo. Una foto en blanco y negro de su hijo, tomada de forma casual, fue la escogida para la ocasión, porque no tenía ninguna en la que apareciera lo suficientemente serio. La chica notó como a su lado se sentaron Chikage-dono y Toichi-san. Quería matarlos a ambos, pero se sentía tan vacía que por fuera se veía como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana inanimada, pero aún vivía, en una profunda penumbra llamada días antes.

Kaito la secuestró en plena jornada de clases, con la ayuda de una de sus bombas de humo. Solos en un jardín de la escuela, alejados de la mirada de cualquiera, Kaito la miró a los ojos y le contó que iba a desaparecer por un tiempo, suplicó que lo esperara, y arrodillándose frente a ella como un caballero frente a su reina, tomándole una mano dulcemente le confesó que quería aprender a hacer el amor con ella y luego seguir así todos los días de su vida. ¡Menuda confesión era esa! Herida por aquella indecente propuesta pero sorprendida por su propia reacción frente a las palabras de su, hasta entonces, mejor amigo, acercó su rostro y lo besó suavemente. No entendió ni la mitad de lo que él le dijo, pero lo que sí logró captar, fueron las ganas enormes del joven mago de saltarse la caballerosidad. En aquel beso tímido, sin movimientos, se conjugó una leve expresión de la pasión que ambos guardaban por el otro, y ella estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo aún sin saber de qué hablaba el chico. Se separaron por unos breves instantes y ella le preguntó "¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Kaito?" Sin responder él sacó de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña y se la mostró. "Cuando vuelva, y sea libre, sabrás lo que hay aquí" fue la respuesta del muchacho, pero ella ya lo sabía y alternó su mirada entre aquella cajita y él, para terminar recorriéndolo completamente con la mirada. Cuando notó el cuello de su uniforme sin abrochar, sintió cómo la boca se le hacía agua y el estómago lleno de criaturillas que flotaban, desde allí un intenso calor la abordó y sin pensarlo más, se lanzó encima del mago adolescente, besándolo por todas partes, sin pensar en el polvo que ensuciaba sus uniformes… Días después la boda se celebraba con ambos vestidos de escolares, frente a un altar fúnebre, teniendo como testigos a la madre del fallecido y un fantasma al que todos parecían ver y que nadie se atrevía a dar el pésame.

¿Hasta dónde todo eso fue realidad y dónde comenzó la fantasía? Se miró al espejo y de pronto lo vió detrás de ella entregándole una rosa roja, vestido de traje blanco y un sombrero de copa, luego movió sus manos diciéndole adiós y se esfumó. Mientras ella aún lloraba, su padre, Ginzo Nakamori le preguntaba si había visto a Toichi Kuroba para darle el pésame y llevárselo arrestado, pero ella estaba llorando con su traje de novia frente a un espejo.

Se levantó de allí y se dirigió a la escuela, para verificar si ambos realmente estuvieron allí, en ese pequeño jardín. Al llegar allí vio la cajita y la abrió. Un anillo de plata, no muy costoso brillaba. "Te amo ¿Te casarías conmigo?" palabras que escuchó detrás de sí, y al darse vuelta era Toichi Kuroba y Ginzo Nakamori quienes tenían sus rostros puestos en ella preocupados, gritando en apariencia, pero ella sólo escuchaba esas palabras salir de su labios. Y como era una pregunta ella respondió "Sí, acepto"

Tomó el anillo de plata y quiso guardárselo dentro del pecho, para que no fuera a desaparecer, sin embargo dolía tanto. Aún así debía atesorarlo porque se había casado con el ladrón que le robó el corazón y ella debía devolver algo a ese espacio que lo reemplazara. Empujó y empujó hasta que el anillo ya no fue más de aquel platinado brillo, sino rojo como su corbata o sus rosas. Soltó lo plateado y tomó lo rojo y de pronto se sintió cansada y somnolienta. Miró hacia los lados y vio los querubines que un ladrón había visto mucho tiempo atrás. "Ahora lo entiendo todo… estuve loca por años, pero ya estoy lista para comprenderlo todo, después de todo _la vida es sueño_".

* * *

**Refloté este fic que creí haber terminado. Me costó mucho decidirme a subir los dos nuevos capis que se me ocurrieron, pues me gustaba solo con dos capis. Fueron tantas mis nostalgias y mis emociones de estos días que decidí publicar esto para liquidarlo definitivamente. El próximo capi no tiene fecha, pero espero que al menos este lo disfruten a pesar de la atmosfera trágica que lo rodea. **

**Estoy haciendo cambios. Esto es mi duelo. **


	4. Kaitou Kid, el padre

4

Kaitou Kid; el padre:

Fue como morir dos veces. La primera fue cando decidí dejarte para protegerte, a ti y a tu madre, pero esto… Esto no me cabía en el corazón. Era más grande que todo el dolor que había experimentado en toda mi existencia.

Te tuve que dejar partir en este nuevo viaje; no tuve otra opción. Pero la congoja y el vacío en todo el cuerpo me hacían sentir como si no existiera. Sólo la angustia que sentía me recordaba que aún estaba vivo, para mi desgracia.

Desarraigado, destrozado, viéndote como no te dabas cuenta que me estaba perdiendo de tu mirada, la que se distraía en banalidades, como sabiendo que serí la última vez que vieras mi rostro a cualquier hora, o que te obsesionara ese botón blanco luminoso del cielo.

Como siempre que pienso, me tomo un café americano y me fumo un habano; una costumbre que tu madre odiaba, pero que me ayuda a sobrellevar el cursos de mis emociones y que los orienta racionalmente, pues de lo contrario le estaría haciendo compañía a Aoko, que en este momento yace en el suelo frente a tus cenizas, con la mirada gris y sin vida.

Ningún organismo de la justicia quiso jugar mis cartas, y yo, acostumbrado a ganar como en el póquer, y hacer prevalecer lo justo, di el vamos a mi empresa personal contra la organización. Decidí olvidarte, a ti y a tu madre, pero en el fondo no pude, porque ambos eran el verdadero motivo por el que hice lo que hice, aunque tú… tú eras mi hijo, parte de mi cuerpo.

Y ahora, mi razón de vivir había sido cremado, y tus cenizas estaban siendo lloradas por Nakamori-san, tu madre y otros tantos que mis ojos, empañados, no me permitían distinguir. A pesar de todo, sólo Aoko- chan parecía sintonizar con la enorme pérdida. Su razón estaba bloqueada, su corazón y su mente no pudieron con la verdad y sus incoherencias eran lo más cercano a lo que yo sentía en mi corazón. Yo ni siquiera merecía morir, porque sería un premio. Estoy seguro que nos encontraríamos en algún punto de la esfera de la vida; pero tú seguramente serías una hermosa ave, mientras que yo sería un cojeante y maloliente cuervo.

Mis deseos y anhelos, mis satisfacciones personales fueron superiores al gran amor que te tengo, y ganaron la batalla por muchos años, sin embargo tu me demostraste con tu muerte que ganaste la guerra en la disputa que hubo en mi corazón.

Tarde me di cuenta y ahora, separados, ya no puedo tomarte la mano y levantarte, ya no puedo reír con tus gracias y errores, ni me volverás a dirigir una sonrisa de media mañana. No desayunaremos juntos, ni comeremos lo mismo de la misma cuchara, como cuando fuiste un bebé. No quería perderme tus edades y sin embargo pensé que eran más importantes mis ideales por protegerlos.

Tal vez nunca asumí que te necesitaba. Desde que tu madre te dio a luz y que pude ver tu luminoso brillo en los ojos, ni esa sonrisa a flor de piel, y esa expresión de concentración al hacer un nuevo truco. Sabía que te quería, pero nunca dimensioné cuánto sino hasta que vi tu cuerpo sobre ese colchón del hospital, con los párpados cerrados ante la sorpresa de la muerte a esta vida. Aún así partiste con una sonrisa. Estoy seguro que acompañarás a Aoko en ese mundo donde ella se ha sumergido y donde yo quisiera estar. Sin embargo al único lugar al que iré es al que me llevan esposado ahora ¿Los cargos? Ni recuerdo cuáles eran. Me lo merezco por provocarte lágrimas de tristeza y soledad. Pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo allí, hasta logre morir de pena. La leyenda de Kaitou Kid muere junto con la organización, el amor de Aoko,. El amor del padre y el amor del hijo. La vida eterna nunca existió.

**F I N**

* * *

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mis hijas en su primer día de Jardín Infantil; fueron mi inspiración... Realmente separarse de los hijos es un dolor muy grande ¿Cuánto dolor se sentirá entonces verlos morir? T.T No quiero ni imaginarlo.**

**Bueno, es el final de esta tragedia. A pesar de las lágrimas, espero que les haya gustado. Fue mi primer fic publicado y está cargado de sentimientos y emociones que fui teniendo en cada uno de mis procesos de embarazo (incluso desde cuando no tenía idea que dentro de poco iban a aparecer dos personitas en mi pancita) Fue un proceso super duro emocionalmente hablando. Muchisimos problemas con personas, con el trabajo, con la presión de mis pares, con el cansancio en el cuerpo, con miedos y depresión de por medio, y una panza que crecía a niveles insospechados porque las niñas fueron bien grandes a pesar de todo. Mi cuerpo las aguantó perfectamente bien. ¿Me sorprendo de mi propia fortaleza física! **

**Hasta pronto, y sigan leyendo mi otro fic "Magic life; ladrón a la luz de la luna"**

**Con cariño, Lady Paper = ^ . _ . ^ =**


End file.
